jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jak
Script Wanna hear a crazy feat?! I'm gonna put the whole frigging Jak II script through a complete overhaul!! I know it's gonna take me days, probabily even weeks, to do that. But, after reading the totally incomplete script through and resoulution being exacerbated by my die-hard fandom of the two, I'm gonna edit like no editor has edit before!!! --Jak&DaxterFan 02:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Jak&DaxterFan Mutants We already had pages for the ravenous eel and ghoul spider creatures. The individual mutant apes and individual dark warriors are left out. We also, for convenience, have merged TLF creature pages (for example in-game you'll find at least three different armadillos, but we have one page). So far the mutant page was intended only for the monkey guys, however you seem to have quite a lot of information regarding the history/origin + names of the apes, I'm assuming this isn't speculation so I wonder where'd you get it from? I'd like to confirm this a bit before cutting into the page. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 11:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) But most of it is still speculation is it not? To be fair I'd have to replay it myself as well (and slowly, I know what you mean you tend to find interesting stuff) before I can do a quality peer review on it. For now I'm going to let it stay (it's not like the TLF pages are a high priority anyway) until I get around to replaying TLF. Also, I don't think the mutants really quality for a faction page, thats typically only for actual organized groups or a large collective species (Lurkers, Metal Heads) and doesn't really go for the few mutant pages we have. However, this leaves the question where'd you got the names from. If they're speculation we'll have to fix that don't we? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I can't find any official TLF websites so I'm guessing it's a fan website meaning we can't use the names (since they're just fan names). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The normal apes we can just call, well, mutants, apes, with or without dark eco prefix. The boss versions shall go nameless, simply indicated by stuff like "the first boss mutant" or "the second ape boss". Neither of the boss versions have any real relevance storywise and it's unlikely either of them will be mentioned a lot. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:50, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Advice The admins advice contributing more content to the wiki, as in, actual article space. People don't really bother reading large amounts of texts on userpages. If you need stuff to do, weren't you working on the Jak II script? The Daxter & Jak X articles still are of low quality and there's cleaning up to be done here and there. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I knew I forgot about something! I just recently lost a close friend of mine and attending her furneral is about like Daxter attending Jak's funeral, God forbid. So, I forgot about finishing the scripts for quite awhile. --Jak&DaxterFan (talk) 18:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Jak II script page Could you try and edit as much of the page in one go as possible? It clutters the recent changes page if you keep saving after editing one section everytime. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) My laptop will end up freezing up if I do that. But, I'll try to do it in one go to not cause a clutter.--Jak&DaxterFan (talk) 00:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) It looks way better on the recent changes page though. I can't help you with your laptop problems, or the script really. As you noticed I already added a ton of extra stuff and I am currently directing my attention to stuff with more priority. Don't worry about never finishing it, I never thought anyone would bother with an attempt in the first place, but it's a good start. One minor thing to note, we've changed some pagenames and such here and there. Most creatures and such are now lowercase spelling meaning you should link spyder gunner instead of Spyder gunner or Spyder Gunner. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jaguar changes Thanks for trying to fix the "better image needed" problem, though in the future images will only work if you actually . The reason the edit was outright reverted, however, was because I will eventually end up ripping the Jaguar model from the game and using a render for the article, which means in the meantime the concept art will do (especially considering we haven't rewritten that article yet). Kind regards, 20:06, August 5, 2016 (UTC)